


[Podfic] Informed Consent and Other Cosmic Ironies

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Paperwork, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Research Ethic, Tim Stoker Gives Absolutely No Fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Fun fact: interview-based research typically has to go through ethical review, and while oral histories have generally been exempt, that is less and less the case.Another fun fact: Tim is no longer allowed to fill out paperwork.





	[Podfic] Informed Consent and Other Cosmic Ironies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Informed Consent and Other Cosmic Ironies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994919) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [We Will All Go Together When We Go by Tom Lehrer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIoBrob3bjI)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/InformedConsentAndOtherCosmicIronies/Informed%20Consent%20and%20Other%20Cosmic%20Ironies.mp3)  
| 6 MB | 0:06:25  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/InformedConsentAndOtherCosmicIronies/Informed%20Consent%20and%20Other%20Cosmic%20Ironies.m4b) | 9 MB | 0:06:25


End file.
